Besties
by Sonomi Mikuni
Summary: Kyubey(Homura) always trains, battles and hangs around with her best friend Charlotte(Madoka). But when Charlotte has to leave for an important job, Kyubey will need a new bestie. And that replacement happens to be Kyoko Sakura. Surely this will be a crazy adventure filled with laughter, battles and lots of food. Set in an alternate dimension.


**prologue**

Kyubey was not sure if he should take the task that the incubator king Assigned to him. Being sent to another universe was one thing, but being sent to another universe with a head eating monster was something else.

"Dude! Don't worry! It's perfectly safe!" The Incubator tech expert, Xubey assured him, but he still was not sure. Even though it was something nuts to do, he climbed into the chamber and sat next to the pink and brown, cheese loving creature that kept on swaying from side to side. It smiled at him, and began snuggling up to kyubey's fluffy white tail. If Kyubey had emotions, it would of gulped in fear.

"Can you give me more info on this other world?" Asked Kyubey as Charlotte began to poke at the magenta egg shape on it's back curiously.

"Well, in this alternate universe, all humans are mutated with ether dogs or cats, so they gain a tail and ears on the top of their heads of that species of animal. Also, the beings known as Madoka Kaname and Homura Akemi do not exist at all. So, you and Charlotte will become the Homura and Madoka of that world! I am so excited to send you off!" Explained Xubey. _Emotional beings. _thought kyubey.

"this does not seem safe. Will this witch try to kill me?" Asked Kyubey.

"Don't worry! It's just a cute little doll thing! It won't hurt you because it's ability to change form is taken away when it is in that chamber." Replied Xubey.

"okay then. Send me off!" Said Kyubey to the other incubator. As soon as it did, the other incubators began to flick many assorted switches on the control panel to the side, and pressed a button.

"Bring me back a souvenir from the other world!" She yelled to him over the sucking noise being caused by the wormhole she just created as Kyubey and Charlotte were sucked into it. As soon as they were in the other world, the alternate universe's history was erased and the timeline was altered.

* * *

Kyubey pointed her magenta and white bow at the descending monsters. In the other world, the first monsters to prowl the world were witches, then Maju, even though people who knew about them usually call them wraiths. The monsters in this world were monsters you would expect to read about in fantasy stories, but normal people still cannot see them. A magenta-red flame lit from the rose of the same colour on the end of the bow, and a magenta arrow formed. She pulled back the string, closed one of her magenta-red eyes so she could aim better, and fired the arrow at the oncoming hoards. Charlotte held her hands out, and a pink and brown bow materialised out of thin air. Her bow was more powerful then her companions, as she had hers first, and used a bit of her power to create a bow for Kyubey in return for her niceness.

The pink candy on the end set on fire, and the fire was pink and produced multi-coloured confetti like sparks due to magic, like her partner's. Her frilly dress turned into a long, black dress with red spots and a patch missing from her chest and five black gems spread across the chest, and her once-black and red ribbons turned blue and red.(the left turned blue and the right turned red, while the ribbons she wore before were black with red spots.) her pink hair lengthened quickly, and a pair of blue and red wings formed behind her back. Her pink eyes turned red and blue as she flew into the sky. A network of pink circles joined by lines appeared behind her, and runes appeared in front of it spelling Charlotte. A big tipped arrow formed in her now larger bow as she pulled back the string, aimed at the hoard of beasts and let go of the string. The arrow flew faster than a bullet, and took out many beasts. The girl flew back down to the ground elegantly, and transformed back into her normal form. Kyubey turned the long ears on her shield.(which is shaped like her animal form's head) As soon as she turned the ears a few times, everything turned grey and time froze. She began running to the side, shooting arrows into the air. As soon as they left the string, they floated in midair, frozen due to Kyubey's magic. Time started again, and the arrows she shot fell, defeating the remaining monsters.

"That was fun!" Exclaimed Kyubey as she picked up grief stones and gave half of them to Charlotte.

"Same time tomorrow, right?" Asked Kyubey.

"Actually, no. Sorry." Answered Charlotte sadly.

"Why not?" Asked Kyubey.

"I am leaving." Answered Charlotte, frowning.

"Forever?" Asked Kyubey sadly.

"No, silly! I will come back! Just not for a while." She replied.

"Well, see ya." Said Kyubey, frowning sadly.

"Bye." Said Charlotte as she walked up to her white haired partner and gave her a hug, then changed into her goddess form, let go of her best friend and flew away to an unknown place as Kyubey waved sadly and transformed back into her school clothes.

**why and where did Charlotte go? review for more! **


End file.
